The present invention relates to the electrical, electronic and computer arts, and, more particularly, to cloud programming models, runtimes and integration, including, for example, application and integration middleware and the like.
Composition is a pertinent construct in modern programming languages. Briefly, given two functions f and g, a programming composition construct gives the programmer a mechanism to define a new function h as h(x)=f(g(x)).
Most modern programming languages provide high-level constructs to compose functions. JAVA, SCALA, JAVASCRIPT, ML, LISP, PYTHON, RUBY, and other languages all support composition constructs as core language primitives.
Each such language has its own unique implementation, typically including some combination of a compiler, interpreter, and/or run-time system. All of these languages provide some sort of Foreign Function Interface (FFI), whereby one language can call to another through a low-level application programming interface (API).